


【言切】锁（校园paro）

by CemeteryA



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CemeteryA/pseuds/CemeteryA
Summary: 存档





	【言切】锁（校园paro）

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.2.14情人节贺文

【正文】

 

“呐呐，弥子，放学后要不要去唱卡拉ok呀？”  
“今天不想去。”  
“嗯？怎么了，还在因为上星期的事生气吗？”  
“当然了吧，好不容易鼓足勇气告白，却被当着那么多同学的面拒绝，对方还头也不回地走掉了......唔——！真是越想越生气！”  
“人家拒绝你的时候不是用了很普遍又不失礼貌的‘谢谢你，但是我们不合适’吗？”  
“不行！我就是不能接受，为什么要拒绝我啊？明明我......”  
明明我喜欢了他那么久。

 

北岛弥子喜欢上委员长其实是春天时候的事了。  
春季入学仪式结束后的几个星期里，她因为性格的原因和外班级的女生发生了口角纠纷，在放学后的那天被对方找人堵在了楼后。青梅竹马的江畑小川那天刚好因为干部相关事宜被留在了校内，人生十六年里屈指可数的几次独自回家，北岛弥子就遭遇了这种事。  
说实话，当时她怕的要死，一改之前嚣张的气焰，背靠着墙瑟瑟发抖。而在那几个男生坏笑着把手伸向她的裙子下面时，她几乎要吓晕过去了。  
而就在那时，在那个樱花纷飞的时日，言峰绮礼出现在了她面前。  
准确的说，是正好从平时少人使用的教学楼后门出来——也不知道是去干什么——到了楼后。  
几个人面面相觑了一小会儿后，北岛弥子的眼睛捕捉到了这位英俊的委员长转瞬即逝的那个蹙眉。  
“请放开她，”以一种在同龄人间低沉不少的声音这么说了，“校规85页中的第三条写着在校内不许以性及性相关行为对待异性同学。”  
所以在校外就可以了？  
这个时候的北岛弥子根本没有时间吐槽校规，那一刻她整个人都随着这樱花沉入了一片名为“一见钟情”的粉红色海洋之中。且不说这之中有没有吊桥效应和池面加成，在那几个男生露出一副见到什么凶神恶煞的表情、匆匆离去之后，她就疯狂的迷恋上了眼前的这位委员长。  
即使对方在完成英雄救美这项“壮举”之后，只是礼貌性地一点头就离去了。  
即使如此......

 

所以为什么这位帮助过她的委员长对她的热烈追求一点感觉都没有啊？！  
这段日子以来她做过的诸如了解爱好（除了对爱吃学校门口外的那家泰山中式料理的麻婆豆腐以外什么都没了解到）、制造机遇（拐角相撞等，试过了好几次却总被迷之躲开，究竟是错觉还是故意的？）、投其所好（请他吃麻婆豆腐，被谢绝）等等等等暂且不提，在男生私底下被评为年级前十美人中的一个的她，难道就配不上言峰绮礼这个人吗？究竟为什么，是她还不够努力吗？  
北岛弥子小姐大概是忽略了“压根儿就不来电”这种最原始的理由。这位第一次坠入情网中的大小姐在最近发觉了言峰绮礼可能有喜欢的人了以后，更加气愤。  
到！底！是！谁！能被绮礼大人喜欢上？她一定得调查清楚！  
“唉，随便你吧......”从几个月前就开始劝阻，但完全没有效果的江畑小川无奈地叹了口气，她伸手戳了戳对方气鼓鼓的脸，继续收拾书包“今天的跟踪狂式调查结束后记得早点出来，我在校门口等你......记得适可而止啊。”  
“知道了知道了。”用应付家长的态度应付掉了青梅竹马，北岛弥子暗自在心中冷笑。这次调查真相她势在必得，不是直接甩了她吗？她到要看看这个让绮礼大人喜欢上的女人到底有多出色！

 

然后，女孩的肠子都悔青了，她好像从一开始就输在了起跑线上.....  
北岛弥子也不知道为什么要躲在柜子里，但总而言之她现在就在里面，鼻间全是潮湿墩布的气味，眼睛透过柜子的那几道横条观看着一场仅会在不可描述场景中出现的戏码。  
就在教室倒数第二排座位中间的桌上，一个黑头发的学长被委员长按在身下，狠狠地顶弄。勃起的事物从一开始的艰难变得畅通起来，此刻已经全部没入了那个学长的股间，从北岛弥子的这个角度来看，刚好能观察到那柱身从穴中抽出时带出来的晶莹。由于是后入的姿势，一开始沉声说着什么‘住手’‘等等’‘言峰’并奋力抵抗的学长在这长久的操弄之下逐渐失去了力气，向后推拒的双臂一只被捉住向后拉去，一只扣在身下的桌子上，手指已用力到泛白。  
言峰绮礼是同性恋吗？  
北岛弥子在心间涌上酸涩的情绪时，这么问着。春日樱花下的记忆与幻想在这一刻变得支离破碎，而在低俗下流图景的持续中千疮百孔。她感觉双腿无力，滑坐到了地上。身后的清理工具被她撞到后发出了一些零碎的声响，在外面的两个人不可能没听到。  
可他们谁都没有看这边。  
言峰绮礼维持着那种力道撞击着他身下的人，而后者则是一开始就把脸转向了黑板那边，让北岛弥子无法看到他的相貌。  
她把头埋到了膝盖间，不知道什么时候听见了那个人压抑的呻吟和略带些泣音的抽气声，最后在言峰绮礼低沉的喟叹声后，一切都归于了平静。又不知道过了多久，等她再抬起头时，教室已经没有人了。

 

知道那日和心上人苟合对象的身份是在事发后的第三天。  
北岛弥子抱着老师交给她的卷子独自走在楼道里，准备下楼梯时，一直处于失魂落魄状态的她突然脚下踩空，整个人失去了平衡地就向下面倒去——会很痛吗？有可能会摔死吗？——却什么都没发生。  
北岛弥子愣怔地抬头，看向这个搂住她的人，只听见对方叹了口气：“还是掉了一张。”  
她这才注意到手上的那叠卷子也都还在手中，只不过是在对方搂住她相反的另一只手上。  
“怎么样，能站起来吗？”从惊吓中回过神的北岛弥子连忙点了点头，直起身子。对方在确认她的确能够站稳后收回了手，把卷子递给她后快步走下楼梯，把单独飘落到楼下地上的那张卷子捡了起来，又回来递还给了她。  
他没有重新回到三楼，而是站在下面几节的阶梯上。  
所以，从这个角度，北岛弥子看见了从他扣好的衣领里隐约显露出来的齿印和吻痕。

 

后来北岛弥子知道了，这个人叫卫宫切嗣，而知道他其实是个魔法使是再往后一些的事情了。

 

在这之间的时间里，她开始不自觉地关注这两个人。实际上两人真正在一起的时间很少，和优等生兼委员长的言峰绮礼不同，比他打一年级的卫宫切嗣完完全全的是个归宅部，学习成绩也是中等的那种，但是却意外的有女人缘，可能是由于他那种对谁都很温柔的中央空调性格？看着就像个烂好人......北岛弥子这么想着，却更加困惑了。  
可是为什么，这个人的眼底却一片浑浊？每当回想起那仅有过一次的四目对视，她就几乎喘不过气来。  
那漆黑色的眼，泥潭般的眸仿佛有一种接受了此世一切悲伤与苦难的感觉。  
自己一定是疯了，在脑子里胡思乱想这么多有的没的.......

 

女人的直觉大概都很准，而北岛弥子的直觉可能更加准确。  
把日记本落在学校的她在傍晚净校后才想起来，急匆匆地赶去学校，软磨硬泡了看门大爷后好不容易把日记本取了回来——却忽略掉了最近电视上xx小路遭遇杀人鬼事件的晚间新闻。  
既然有先例，附近为什么会没有警察？  
啊啊，并不是没有。  
在闻到内脏等器官暴露后的恶臭和血腥味后，北岛弥子瘫坐在了地上。她看着眼前的那个东西抱着一个穿着制服的成年人尸体咀嚼，她想跑，但是早就害怕的动不了了。  
北岛弥子不自觉地哽咽出声后，一切都静止了。夜晚的小路是这般宁静，连风吹过树叶的沙沙声都没有——然后那个吃人的东西回过了头。  
杀人鬼？没错，这东西已经不能称作人了。  
怪物丢下吃剩下的东西，一步一步地向她走过来。

救命.....

谁来救救我......

救命......

绮礼......

借着朦胧的月光，北岛弥子看见了后方伫立的那个身影——与在学校时完全不同的黑色僧服，深蓝色、印有十字架的围巾、左耳坠有一枚金色十字架，还是少年却早已超出这个年龄段该有的冷漠。  
“......！救救我——！”对方的名字哽在了喉头，唯有对救世主的强烈渴望和求生的本能好好地传达了出去。  
怪物就在这时向她扑了过来，那个身影却一动不动。

北岛弥子的脸再次因为惊恐变得扭曲的那一瞬间，她看见了“救世主”对她露出了愉快又怜悯的笑容。

然后怪物的头被谁射中了，突破腐烂身体的子弹擦着北岛弥子的头发穿了过去，这次回过头的她看见的是真正的救世主的模样。那对双眼依然是黯淡无光的深潭，北岛弥子却仿佛在里面看到了柔软的水波。

“能站起来吗？”对方平静地询问。

“嗯......！”北岛弥子哭着点头，被拉起来的那一瞬间因为紧绷的神经突然放松而陷入了短暂的昏迷中。

这之后发生了什么？她记不清了。  
发现初恋疯子是和亲自经历生死攸关的超自然现象不论是谁都承受不住的吧。

 

在病房醒来后的第二天下午，前来探望的人群都离去后，卫宫切嗣出现在了她的病房里，带着探病的礼物祝愿她早日康复。  
北岛弥子问他是谁，他回答，是魔法使。  
言峰绮礼不知道什么时候站在了门口，面无表情地再次确认：“真的不用杀了她吗？”  
“......”卫宫切嗣沉默了一会儿，没有回答他，而是注视着北岛弥子。“可以请你不要说出去吗？无论是前天晚上的事，还是之前的一些事。”  
“说出去了会怎么样？”她鼓足勇气询问。  
良久后，才听到他的叹息：“会有更多人受到伤害。”  
“那要是之前的怪物在出来吃人怎么办？”  
“我会尽我所能阻止它。”  
“那，他会不会去伤害别人呢？如果他那么做了，你要怎么办？”北岛弥子突然抬手指向言峰绮礼，后者眯起眼睛看了她一会儿后，又把视线落回到了卫宫切嗣身上。  
“只要我活着就不会再让言峰那么做了。”  
他的笑容中带着苦涩，而站在他身后的那个人却露出了发自内心满足的笑容，爱怜的眼神落在这位无可救药的圣人身上。

这大概就是这两个人关系的全部了吧。

 

【续】

“小川.....”

“怎么啦？”

“人和人之间的关系，可以像门和锁......不，可以用锁来比喻吗？”

“哎....？干嘛要问这种问题？”

“别管了啦，回答我就是。”

“......硬要说的话，我觉得很少会有这种关系吧。也不是说没有......因为要形成这样的关系的话，得有一方在制约另一方吧？长久下去，我觉得被锁住的那方会感觉到不愉快、压抑或悲伤等负面情感的。”

“.....可是他们两个好像又不是那样.....”

“谁？”

“呃，不是，那个.....”

夕阳从西方落下了半边，橘红色的余晖洒在了结束社团活动、三三两两结伴归家的学生身上。北岛弥子就这样抬起头，看到了位于三层的班级窗口的景象。尽管碰触的唇被玻璃反射出的光线同脸部一齐给遮住了，她却仍然辨认出了那两人是谁——

怎么可能会认不出来呢。

察觉到她视线停留所在的江畑小川想要转过头去一探究竟，却在行动的瞬间被北岛弥子察觉意图，捉住了双手。她停下了想要回过头的动作，重新看向友人。

“言峰同学已经有喜欢的人了。”

“.....嗯，虽然有点意料之外，不过却在情理之中。”

“才不是情理之中呢！......但总而言之，我早就放弃了。我那时候对他的情感，现在看来也根本没法达到另一个人对他所抱有的情感的高度。”

江畑小川凝视着北岛弥子的双眸，从那棕褐色的眼眸中察觉到渐渐溢出的晶莹以外的东西后，她笑着伸出手摸了摸女孩的头。

“任性的弥子终于长大了呢。”随后被对方紧紧抱住了。

江畑小川轻拍着北岛弥子的后背，就像她们小时候的夜晚、比弥子早出生一个小时的小川无数次安慰因害怕鬼怪、睡不着觉的弥子那样。

两人拥抱在一起的影子于夕阳之下拉得斜长，等光芒又渐渐黯淡下去一点的时候，北岛弥子从江畑小川的怀中抬起了头。

她的眼角依然泛红，脸上却重新绽出了笑容。“我们的身边，其实一直都存在着一位正义的伙伴呢。”

“是锁住言峰同学的那个人吗？”

答案消失在了两个年轻女孩子紧紧牵在一起的手和释然了的笑容之中。

 

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 以自身的人生为锁，锁住未来可能变成大反派的恶人，两人一起和谐地过一辈子  
> 怎么样，是不是很甜啊（？？）  
> 写的时候真滴很困，先写了开头和结尾，中间可能有地方水了，请见谅....未来的我啊，如果以后来灵感了记得修改一下......Zzzzzz


End file.
